


Speak

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a follower on my tumblr, and because I love pet play (especially with Wolfstar) <br/>Just pure smut for the sake of Remus calling Sirius his puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak

This was exactly what he needed all day. 

After the stress of exams and an almost-duel with his brother and his stupid death eater friends, there was nothing that could help shut Sirius’ brain down like being naked and tangled up in the sheets with Remus’ tongue down his throat.

He moaned loudly as his hips began to roll down against Remus’ thigh. 

“Mmmm…you’re humping my leg like a desperate puppy, you know that?” Remus purred into his ear, hand snaking up to pull roughly on Sirius’ hair. “I should just have you finish like that…rutting against me like a bitch.” 

“Fuck, Moony…” Sirius groaned, moving his hips harder and dipping his head down to lick a hot trail up Remus’ neck. He heard Remus’ chuckle. He could easily get off like this if Remus kept saying these filthy things to him. The idea of it, cumming just from rubbing against his boyfriend’s leg like the dog he was, both embarrassed and thrilled him. But Remus seemed to have other ideas. 

“That’s enough, pup.” Remus grabbed Sirius’ hips to still them and Sirius whined from the loss of friction. “Get up for a second - don’t whine, love. just for a second, good boy.” Once Sirius had moved off of him, he brought himself up onto his knees, wrapping his long fingers around his own cock. Sirius licked his lips hungrily as he watched. “Are you my good pup, Sirius?” 

He nodded silently, mesmerized by the site before him. “Y-yes…” 

Remus smirked as he began to stroke his erection, loving the way that Sirius’ eyes clouded with lust. “Tell me.” 

Sirius’ eyes widened slightly and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth but no words came out. 

“Sirius, speak.” 

“I-I’m your good puppy.” 

“Good boy.” Remus’ eyes lowered, glancing at his cock. “Come get your bone like a good dog.” 

It was like instinct that made Sirius drop to his hands and knees and crawl across the mattress until he was just inches away from the leaking tip of his Master’s cock. Slowly he dragged his tongue over the head, collecting the drops of pre-cum there and heard Remus gasp quietly. Sirius lapped hungrily in long, wide strokes before taking Remus fully into his mouth. He felt Remus’ hand tangling in his hair, holding him still so he could thrust freely into the wet heat. 

“Good boy, Sirius.” 

Those words alone did so much and Sirius’ own cock ached to be touched. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Not without permission. 

But then Remus pulled away, leaving Sirius breathless and panting and needy.

“Turn around, pup. That’s it…oh, good boy Sirius…” 

Remus placed his hands on Sirius’ hips, raising them up slightly. “Stay.” 

He could hear that Remus was searching for something in the bedside drawer, and rationally he knew that it was only taking a few seconds but it felt like forever as he lay, face down and backside up in the air and exposed. Finally, Remus returned, pressing up against him and bending to kiss his shoulder. “Good dog.” He whispered, and then something made its way around his neck. A leather collar. 

Sirius groaned, his own cock was painfully hard and had yet to be touched and everything Remus said and did made it worse. Remus was settling behind him and there was a familiar ‘pop’ as he removed the cap off the bottle of lubricant. Sirius was whimpering now, anticipation and need getting the best of him. “Moony…?” 

“Shh, puppies don’t speak.” Remus rubbed the blunt, lubricated head of his cock against his opening and pushed in slowly. They both moaned, Sirius’ hands fisted the sheets as he fought to adjust to the still-so-strange feeling of being filled. 

Once he was fully sheathed inside of Sirius, Remus paused for a moment to allow the other boy to get use to it. But it was a very quick moment. The full moon was close and that meant that Remus lacked control when it came to this. He was wild and rough and Sirius loved every minute of it as he was fucked into submission. 

Remus reached around, wrapping his hand around Sirius’ cock. “That’s my good boy…my pup…my Sirius…oh…” he thrust harder and Sirius moaned loudly. “Bark for me, pup…” 

Sirius whimpered pitifully, eyes squeezed shut as he felt heat flood his cheeks. 

There was a sharp slap to his ass and then Remus grabbed him by the leather collar. “Speak, Sirius.” 

And he did. 

As soon as the noise escaped her lips, he felt Remus' thrusts stop as he spilled into him and that was enough to make Sirius cum immediately after. 

They both collapsed onto the bed, panting and damp with sweat. Remus pulled out gingerly and, with great care, gathered Sirius into his arms allowing the smaller boy to nuzzle against his chest. He kissed the top of his head. “Good boy.”


End file.
